


Normality

by greekfreak2



Series: Changeabout [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfreak2/pseuds/greekfreak2
Summary: Daisuke knew he was in deep. He knew the moment his heart had beat in sync with Ken's many years ago. He knew after every fight, every laugh and every ordinary day. And the ordinary days were the best ones, days just like this where Ken was holding him and honestly that was the most he could ever ask for.





	Normality

Waking up next to a sleeping Ken was one of Daisuke's favourite things to do, right up there with eating and visiting the digital world. It wasn't often that Daisuke would wake up first, usually Ken was the earlier riser, having the god given ability to function on less than 8 hours sleep whilst Daisuke himself felt like a zombie with less. There was also the fact that if Daisuke so much as breathed too loud in his sleep Ken would wake, being the light sleeper that he was. But today was one of those rare days where he had turned around and had been met with Ken's sleeping face, his boyfriend absolutely dead to the world. 

He watched the muted sunlight intruding in from behind their closed blinds dance across Ken's cheek. It was nice to see him so peaceful.

They were in that wonderful sweet spot between university finishing (finally, their degrees had taken forever) and their jobs starting. Daisuke knew that Ken was nervous. All his life there had been all these expectations that he would do well and get a high paying job and now that he had gotten his chance at 25, he was so nervous that he would stuff it up. Daisuke knew he wouldn't, knew there wasn't a chance of it and he thought that was one of the reasons why they worked so well. He knew Ken was highly anxious sometimes, and that, yeah, maybe he himself was sometimes a bit scatterbrained and unfocused. But they brought out the best in each other, he thought. Ken kept him grounded and focused and in return he liked to think that he calmed Ken when emotions ran too high. 

Daisuke knew he would never be the type of person in a high paying office job, and quite frankly he had never wanted to be. He was more than happy with where he was now, having landed a job as an apprentice chef at a local restaurant. It was his dream to one day open up his own restaurant. Well, one of his dreams. He also had entertained the idea of becoming a professional soccer player and maybe if his local team would win once in a while, he could be scouted and get his chance. 

Daisuke's eyes focussed back on Ken. God, he was beautiful. He was so lucky. His eyes then wondered to the clock. 

Aaand they were going to be so late. 

Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on Ken's cheek, smiling against it as he felt the skin crumple under his lips. 

"Hey, Ken, wake up" 

A soft grunt sounded from his partner, accompanied by a shuffle of blankets. Ken then lay still. 

Daisuke frowned, placing a hand on Ken's shoulder and shaking slightly. 

"Hey, we've got Miyako's thing"

A further rustle of sheets and the hands tugging blankets over indigo hair. 

He half entertained the idea of opening up the door and letting their digimon fully wake Ken up themselves, although that would really depend on what form they were in.  
Chibimon liked to stay as is in their world, preferring not to expend his energy on keeping his form as Veemon. Once in the digital world (which they tried to visit as much as they could whenever the gates decided to let them in), Chibimon would evolve to Veemon and wouldn't change until it was time to go home. Wormmon was different, usually preferring to stay as Minomon while he slept and evolving to Wormmon once he had eaten breakfast. It seemed to take less effort for Wormmon to stay in his Child form in their world. But it would really depend on their moods, and Daisuke valued his life too much to subject his boyfriend to the wrath (and weight) of two Child digimon in the morning. 

Making up his mind with a laugh, Daisuke sat up and swung his leg over Ken's blanket covered body, pushing the boy onto his back before sitting comfortably on his stomach. 

"Ken, we've got Miyako's brunch. It's 10. We're meeting everyone in like half an hour"

A soft murmur escaped from behind the blankets.

Daisuke leaned forward. "What was that?"

Ken's hands pulled the blanket down slightly so that Daisuke could see the top of his head. 

"I'm still tired"

Daisuke reached over and pulled the blanket down, Ken's eyes squinting as they were exposed to the half lit room. 

"I thought you slept well." It was a statement. He had thought- 

He watched Ken's eyes flit to the side, body tensing. 

"Nightmares?"

His boyfriend gave an uncommitted grunt. 

"Want to talk about it?"

Ken sighed softly. "I'd rather not, if that's okay"

Daisuke smiled, bringing down his forehead to rest against Ken's. "Of course it's okay, dummy." 

He watched Ken's face scrunch up as he spoke. 

"Your breath is disgusting, go brush your teeth" 

Daisuke let out a loud laugh before sitting up again and giving a small salute.

"Yes, sir!"

Ken rolled his eyes and manoeuvred himself into a sitting position, causing Daisuke to jolt and cling his arms around Ken's neck erratically.

"Ken! I almost fell off!"

Ken laughed and Daisuke's heart soared. 

"That's your own fault" he said, arm twisting its way across Daisuke's back to hold him in place. "If you weren't so insistent, then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation"

Daisuke knew he was in deep. He knew the moment his heart had beat in sync with Ken's many years ago. He knew after every fight, every laugh and every ordinary day. And the ordinary days were the best ones, days just like this where Ken was holding him and honestly that was the most he could ever ask for. 

He brought his hand up to from around Ken's neck and softly cupped his face, leaning slightly to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. 

"I love you so much"

He watched as the tips of Ken's ears flushed pink and his face ducked to the side. Adorable. 

"I don't know how you can say things like that so casually"

Daisuke looked at Ken innocently, trying to widen his eyes as much as possible. Wormmon had taught him this particular trick and try as Ken might, he would always give in. He stuck is lip out in an over exaggerated pout. 

"You don't love me too?"

He saw Ken's eye twitch and felt the grip on around his waist tighten. A long suffering sigh fell from his lips. 

"Of course I do" 

"Awesome!" Daisuke explained, grinning and pecking his boyfriend's lips before quickly detangling himself from Ken's grip and leaping off the bed. 

He made his way to the bathroom, chancing a quick look back to see Ken's adorably confused face

"We're going to be late" he called merrily before reaching his destination and shutting the bathroom door behind him. 

It wasn't often that Daisuke was able to get the drop on his boyfriend so he was going to treasure this moment. Poor Ken, honestly Daisuke had no idea why he still put up with him. Well, he supposed, if Ken loved him half as much as he loved Ken, that just might be his answer. 

He quickly brushed his teeth and showered, looking at the bathroom clock and grimacing. Five minutes to get there, they were going to be so late. And Miyako was going to think it was his fault (which, look usually it was but not this time!) and blame him. 

He dried his face and opened the bathroom door, peeking into the bedroom. 

"Ken? We have to go. Miyako is going to kill us"

He walked toward the bed and saw Ken bolt into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a muffled passing of "I won't be long."

Chibimon and Wormmon (oh, Ken must have made them breakfast) scuttled into the room, Chibimon bouncing himself into Daisuke's lap and Wormmon rubbing himself affectionately against Daisuke's leg. 

"Good morning, Daisuke-kun"

"DAISUKE! WE HAD EGGS!"

Daisuke could tell, the aroma of cooked food wafting in from the kitchen. His stomach protested loudly and he had to remind himself that they were going to BRUNCH thank you and that he would be fed soon. Still, he pouted. He was hungry. 

Remembering their predicament, he shot a quick text to Hikari, letting her know that they would be 20 minutes late and to order without them. He would cop an earful but at least he'd let them know. 

He heard the shower shut off and he gently deposited Chibimon onto the floor. 

"Sorry we're going to have to leave you guys, sadly this is a no digimon event"

Wormmon turned his big eyes toward him and Daisuke cringed. 

"We don't get to come?"

Damn those eyes. He expected nothing less from the digimon who had taught him. Chibimon looked between the two of them and nodded, turning also to face Daisuke and pouting slightly. 

"Please?"

Ouch. One he could resist. Maybe. But both their digimon? He didn't stand a chance. 

Just as he was about to cave, he heard Ken re-emerge from the bathroom like his saving grace. 

His boyfriend walked over to Wormmon, kneeling down to rub at his head affectionately. "We'll come and pick you both up when we're done. We need to go shopping anyway"

Wormmon grinned and scuttled to the door "Okay, Ken-chan! Come on Chibimon"

Watching as Chibimon padded after him, Daisuke narrowed his eyes. The sneaky little-

"Daisuke, before we go..."

He looked at Ken quizzically. Ken approached him and took both his hands in his own. 

"Thank you"

Daisuke blinked, owlishly. 

"I mean cool but what did I do?"

Ken tightened his grip, his head dropping slightly to look at the ground. 

"I wasn't...100% okay this morning. But you always help. You just-you always help me. You're perfect"

The way Ken looked back up at him made Daisuke's heart skip a beat. He had never doubted Ken's affection for him, no, they shared far too deep of a bond for that but this -

Ken kissed him then, untangling one of his hands and bringing it up to cup his face. Daisuke melted, he always did when it came to Ken, pushing into the kiss and squeezing their still held hands. They pulled apart, Daisuke left a special kind of breathless.

"Daisuke...marry me?"

Daisuke gaped, his mouth dropping open. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his mother's voice told him that he was being rude but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Are you serious?" 

Ken flushed. "I don't have a speech prepared or even a ring right now but I needed to ask you. If you want we can pick one out together..." his voice trailed off. 

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke very belatedly realised that he hadn't answered. Idiot. 

"Uh, yes?! Of course, like of course I will. I'm just-yes"

Ken's eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Did you think I would say no, Ken come one, give me more credit than that!"

Daisuke laughed ecstatically, letting go of Ken's hands to kiss him properly. He resisted the urge to spin them, knowing that it wouldn't bode well for either of them, instead squeezing Ken against his body tighter. He was so happy. He'd have to tell his parents and Ken's parents and his friends and -

Honestly, this was just the best ordinary day.

Also now he had a totally awesome excuse for Miyako as to why they were late. It was win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I hadn't even intended to do the proposal but Ken wanted it so here we are.


End file.
